Criminal
by Yuki Nekoi
Summary: Ella, una ladrona profesional. Él, el encargado de atraparla. Juntos buscarán su propia justicia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del maestro Akira Toriyama. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y es hecho para la entretención de la humilde autora y posibles lectores.

**_Criminal_**

Por: Yuki Nekoi

Una sombra se movía rápidamente en dirección a la cabina de seguridad de la mansión. La noche cubría su rastro mientras ella actuaba sigilosamente. Saltar la cerca de seguridad fue fácil para alguien que llevaba un duro entrenamiento y una vida como la de ella. Robarle al Coronel Black, segundo al mando de la Patrulla Roja, se suponía que sería un trabajo difícil, ellos la matarían si su plan no funcionaba. Uno de los guardias creyó escuchar un ruido y salió del cuarto a hacer una ronda, mientras que el otro guardia se quedó vigilando las pantallas frente a él que mostraban lo que grababan las cámaras de seguridad. Todo se veía tranquilo, no tenía que sentir miedo, Parvati, el ladrón, no los atacaría. La sombra aprovechó el momento de soledad del hombre y con un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo, durmió al guardia que tomaba su café frente a las pantallas. La sombra desconectó el sistema de seguridad con cuidado, apagando las cámaras, y se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación que contenía su premio. Dobló a la izquierda y se encontró con la espalda del otro guardia. "_Maldición, tendré que usar mis manos". _El hombre sólo sintió un pequeño dolor en su hombro antes de perder el conocimiento, sin alcanzar a ver a su atacante. Parvati siguió corriendo hacia su objetivo, encontrándose con una puerta con clave se seguridad. El Coronel Black era listo, pero su seguridad no era perfecta y menos para Parvati. Sacó de su bolso su encriptador y esperó la luz verde que indicaba que estaba listo el descifrado de la clave. Ingresó a un cuarto con variados objetos valiosos, él que ella buscaba no se encontraba muy oculto, Black aun no conocía su uso, por lo que no tenía mayor protección. Lo tomó con cuidado y salió del lugar corriendo antes que se activará la alarma. Esa era la parte en que la adrenalina la apoderaba.

* * *

><p>Un joven muchacho alto de cabellos negros caminaba pensativo por las calles de la Capital del Oeste. Su mirada mostraba una preocupación permanente, siendo demasiada para un joven de tan sólo 18 años. Desde que su padre murió asesinado hace 7 años por un misterioso ladrón, Gohan decidió que combatiría el crimen, entrando a una prestigiosa academia de detectives a su corta edad de 11 años, siendo el estudiante más joven del lugar debido a sus calificaciones y su talento, aunque también ayudó en su ingreso el hecho que su padre había sido amigo del director de la academia, Muten Roshi. Dentro de la academia había sorprendido a todos por sus habilidades, ganándose un lugar propio y se había graduado con honores a los 16 años. Complementó sus estudios en la academia con las clases que su madre, Chichi, una profesora retirada, le daba en casa. En la actualidad Gohan trabajaba ayudando a la policía de la ciudad, quienes mantenían su identidad en secreto, petición hecha por el muchacho para proteger a su familia, no quería volver a ver a uno de sus parientes morir. Su último caso, descubrir a una banda que falsificaba billetes, no le había dado la satisfacción que buscaba. Cada día su trabajo le parecía más fácil y aburrido, sin encontrar un reto que le emocionase.<p>

Gohan se detuvo frente a un quisco de diarios que quedaba a las afueras de la oficina de su contacto con la policía, ya que no le gustaba tratar con los policías directamente y además de esta manera se facilitaba la protección de su identidad. Sólo su contacto sabía quién era. El resto de los policías pensaban que era un sobrino lejano de su contacto con sueños de ingresar a su institución.

En primera plana de todos los diarios se podía ver en grandes letras de titulares la noticia de la semana en todos los medios de comunicación social y que tenía al cuerpo de policía como inútiles a ojos de la población. Un nuevo robo perpetrado por el ladrón de moda, esta vez a un conocido coleccionador que poseía un extraño artefacto cuya función muy pocos conocían. Ese sería un gran reto para su carrera, descubrir quién era el delincuente que se hacía llamar Parvati. Siguió su camino a la oficina de Krillin, un antiguo amigo de juventud de su padre, y su contacto dentro de la Policía Mundial en la Capital del Oeste. Krillin era un hombre ya retirado de la actividad, desde que se enamoró años antes e inició una familia. Ahora era un policía de escritorio que no quería poner en peligro su vida por el bien de su esposa e hija.

El adolescente golpeó la puerta del apartamento que funcionaba como oficina secreta del agente Krillin y al escuchar la voz del propietario indicándole que podía pasar, ingresó al lugar.

- Bienvenido detective – decía un pequeño hombre cuyas primeras canas delataban que comenzaba a hacerse mayor – pasa y siéntate, ¡ Tanto tiempo sin verte!.

- Gracias Krillin – contestó el joven – Me alegra verte también. Iré directo al grano , ¿Qué necesita la policía de la ciudad que investigue por ellos?

- Gohan – habló Krillin – imagino que estás enterado de la complicada situación de la Policía Mundial por los robos de un ladrón de guante blanco que ha estado haciendo de las suyas el último tiempo, el apodado Parvati según sus tarjetas de presentación – entregándole una al muchacho.

- Krillin – dijo el joven de cabello negro mientras veía la tarjeta de Parvati – me conoces bien, tú sabes que llevo siguiendo la noticia desde algún tiempo.

- Estás enterado entonces que sus métodos son impecables – mencionó decepcionado el policía – no deja ninguna huella en el lugar y las cámaras de seguridad no lo han captado jamás.

- Al parecer, la policía estará en aprietos – dijo riendo Gohan, de manera irónica.

- No te imaginas cuanto – suspiró Krillin – por eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

- Cuenten conmigo – decía Gohan mientras estrechaba la mano de Krillin – y me quedaré con la tarjeta, le pediré a Bulma que perfeccione mi equipo para poder analizarla.

* * *

><p>- ¡Estúpidos! – Gritaba un alto hombre moreno a dos personas que a su lado se veían como hormigas - ¡¿Cómo permitieron que Parvati me robara?<p>

- Señor – habló uno de los hombrecitos a su lado con temor – Parvati nos dejó inconscientes e inutilizó el sistema de seguridad, no había nada que pudiésemos hacer.

- ¡Ustedes son dos! Imposible que no tuviesen nada que hacer – continuaba gritando el hombre masajeando su sien – deberían agradecer que en la Armada de la Patrulla Roja somos piadosos y sólo estarán en el calabozo dos meses.

- Si señor – dijeron los guardias que Parvati había dejado inconscientes la noche anterior.

- Coronel Black – habló un hombre que entró a la habitación – Parvati sólo se llevó el scouter, el resto de artefactos están en su lugar.

- Bastante extraño – mencionó el Coronel – debe de conocer sus habilidades… Escucha Capitán Yellow, quiero que todos en el mundo sepan que quiero a Parvati, con vida y que ofrezco 1.000.000 de zenis a la persona que me la traiga.

- Sí señor. Me encargaré de hacerlo saber – dijo el Capitán antes de salir de la habitación en que se encontraba el Coronel.

* * *

><p>La muchacha corría velozmente por las calles de la Capital del Norte. Su último trabajo especial había sido bastante arriesgado, pero a mayor peligro, mayor era la adrenalina que experimentaba en cada misión. El Coronel Black, conocido coleccionista de artículos robados, tenía entre sus pertenencias un artefacto que según las investigaciones que realizó, permitía detectar la fuerza vital de las personas, indicando su posición aun cuando no pudiese verlas. Este misterioso artefacto, denominado scouter, valía arriesgar su vida para poder conseguirlo. Demoró sólo dos semanas en perfeccionar su plan. Su madre la había instruido desde pequeña en los trabajos que ella misma realizaba desde su juventud y su padre, que desconocía la vida secreta de las dos mujeres de su familia, le había enseñado artes marciales mientras él se entrenaba para ser el próximo campeón del mundo. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía 15 años. El recuerdo de su madre inundó sus ojos con lágrimas, pero no por ello dejaba de correr. Tenía el scouter en sus manos y debía huir del lugar antes de ser descubierta. Dobló a la derecha y encontró su moto, subiendo rápidamente y escapando con el premio en sus manos.<p>

* * *

><p>La Corporación Capsula era una empresa reconocida a nivel mundial. Partió como un experimento personal del Dr. Briefs, quien soñaba con poder comprimir las cosas en capsulas diminutas de no más de tres centímetros y así poder aprovechar mejor los espacios. Su experimento fue un éxito y poco a poco se hizo parte de la vida cotidiana de la población. En una pequeña caja podías guardar tus capsulas que contenían autos, naves, aviones personales, cocinas, refrigeradores, todo lo que pudieses imaginar. La empresa creció de manera considerable con los años. La hija del Dr. Briefs, Bulma, era una joven científica heredera de todo el talento e inteligencia de su padre. De joven Bulma se dedicó a viajar y conocer el mundo. Luego de varios años en que vivió de la aventura, encontró un hombre con el cual tuvo su primer hijo y se convirtió en la presidenta de la Corporación a la muerte de su padre. Su política expansiva permitió explorar nuevos campos de la ciencia en pro del desarrollo mundial. Su más reciente trabajo era un proyecto ultra secreto financiado por el Gobierno Mundial, del que sólo se sabía su nombre "Proyecto Dragón Ball" entre la comunidad científica.<p>

* * *

><p>La sonrisa en su rostro delataba la satisfacción de conseguir su objetivo. El baño de espuma que estaba tomando la relajaba y permitía que sus tensos músculos tuviesen un descanso. Moretones y pequeñas cicatrices cubrían el cuerpo de la muchacha, delatando su vida de entrenamiento. Se levantó de la tina y cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla. Salió del baño en dirección a su dormitorio. No tenía un gran departamento, ya que a pesar de ser hija del campeón del mundo, no le gustaba sobresalir por temor a que su doble vida fuese descubierta.<p>

La contestadora estaba llena y decidió escuchar sus mensajes mientras se vestía. La mayoría eran de su padre recriminándola por no visitarla o su eterno pretendiente Shapner que seguía insistiendo en conseguir una cita pero uno de los mensajes la sorprendió. Era de su amiga Erasa, que vivía en la Capital del Oeste, invitándola a su boda. Sintió nostalgia de no ver a su amiga desde hace seis meses recordando momentos de su gran amistad, la mayoría siendo Erasa tratando de ligarla a un chico comentando que su mejor amiga es la hija del campeón del mundo. Tenía otro mensaje, esta vez de Shapner, invitándola a que fuese su pareja en la boda de su amiga en común. Su mejor amiga se casaba, así que viajaría a la Capital del Oeste y aprovecharía de llevar a cabo una de sus misiones más peligrosas, el robo de los planos del "Proyecto Dragón Ball" que la Corporación Capsula llevaba a cabo.

Videl tomó su teléfono celular marcando el número de su mejor amiga. Viajaría ahora mismo a la Capital y así en seis meses tendría los planos bajo su poder. Investigaría el funcionamiento y la seguridad de la Corporación y no dejaría de realizar pequeños robos a coleccionistas o museos cercanos. Empacó sus cosas mientras felicitaba a Erasa por la boda.

* * *

><p>Su hermano Goten lo había citado al centro comercial de la Capital con la intención de distraerlo de su trabajo e incluso conociese a una chica. Goten jamás había conocido a alguna novia de su hermano y cada día lo veía más y más inmerso en su trabajo. Su amigo Trunks le había explicado que los hombres eran felices cuando conseguían novia, aunque Goten nunca vio feliz a Vegeta, el papá de Trunks.<p>

El pequeño de sólo 7 años no tenía ningún plan concreto, estaba decidido a improvisar y fue lo que hizo cuando se toparon con una muchacha de corto cabello rubio muy guapa que pasó a su lado.

- ¡Pero que niño tan lindo! – dijo la femenina rubia que en el momento de ver a Goten poner su irresistible cara de angelito inocente.

- Muchas gracias señorita – intentó decir Goten mientras la rubia apretaba sus mejillas – soy Goten y él es mi hermano Gohan – habló mostrando a su hermano mayor.

- Hola Goten, hola Gohan – dijo la joven – mi nombre es Erasa, mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío Erasa – mencionó Gohan estrechando su mano – lamento si mi hermano te ha molestado.

- No te preocupes – dijo riendo la muchacha – tienes un hermano muy adorable.

- No lo conoces realmente – habló Gohan con una pequeña risita a la chica para después ver a su hermano - Ahora Goten debemos irnos, debo seguir con mi trabajo.

- Pero hermano – gruñó molesto el niño – no quiero irme aún – miró a la joven rubia que seguía a su lado – señorita Erasa ¿Le gustaría ir a tomarse un helado conmigo y mi hermano?.

- Sería muy entretenido – comentó la rubia – pero mi mejor amiga llegará hoy desde la Capital de Norte para venir a mi boda, lo que me recuerda… - abrió su bolso buscando un sobre en su interior que entregó a Gohan – Toma, estas cordialmente invitado a mi matrimonio con tu hermano y quien quieran – dijo con una gran sonrisa la rubia – será dentro de un mes.

- Ehh… - dudó Gohan – ¡Pero recién nos conocemos! – mencionó sorprendido.

- No te preocupes por eso, ven a pasar un rato agradable – rió fuertemente Erasa - ¿Tienes novia Gohan?

- No – respondió en forma brusca el detective. La pregunta de la chica petrificó a Gohan quien pensaba en como esa chica tendría tanta personalidad.

- Perfecto – _"Le conseguí una cita a Videl para el matrimonio"_ - ¿Te molestaría ir con mi mejor amiga? No tiene con quien ir.

- Ehh… - el nerviosismo que sentía era evidente – pero no conozco a tu amiga, tal vez yo no le agrade.

- Ella es muy amable – mintió - , así que es un problema solucionado – Erasa no dejaría escapar un hombre así para su amiga – mañana a las 8 nos vemos en Dr. Slump, es un buen restaurant, ahí podrán conocerse mejor y congeniar. Aquí tienes mi número – le anotó el teléfono en un papel y se lo entregó – ¡te esperaremos! ¡Adiós Goten, te veré en la boda! – dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

- Esa chica es bastante rara – murmuro Gohan mientras se fijaba en la gran sonrisa de Goten.

Goten estaba feliz. Tal vez la chica rubia no se interesó en Gohan, pero tenía una amiga que podía fijarse en su hermano y devolverle su alegría robada.

* * *

><p>Los hermanos salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron a la Corporación Capsula. Gohan debía hablar con Bulma, la dueña de aquel imperio y amiga de la niñez de su padre, para que mejorase su equipo. Necesitaba además un disfraz, no estaba siendo seguro que lo viesen tan seguido en escenas del crimen en compañía de la policía. Además debía encontrar a Parvati, el misterioso ladrón que nadie podía encontrar. El más grande desafío de su joven carrera.<p>

Goten corrió hacia la entrada de la Corporación Capsula. Vio entre unos arbustos una cabeza lila, perteneciente a su mejor amigo Trunks, quien al ver a su amigo se escondió. Gohan rio ante la escena y golpeó la puerta de la mansión. Una mujer de cabello azul abrió y saludo a Gohan con un abrazo.

- Gohan – Bulma seguía sin soltar su abrazo – te iba a llamar para que vinieras, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bulma? – preguntó el adolescente a la amiga de su padre.

- Parvati – dijo la científica, ante el asombro del joven – tenemos serias sospechas que aparecerá muy pronto por la empresa - mencionó la peliazul mirando al cielo – hay rumores muy fuertes que indican que estaría detrás del "Plan Dragón Ball", aunque no sería la única persona interesada según mis contactos.

- Es por ella que también estoy aquí – comentó el detective – me han encomendado descubrir su identidad.

- Eso quiere decir que necesitaras mi ayuda y yo de la tuya si los rumores resultan ser ciertos.

- Así es – contestó Gohan – por ello necesito que hagas unas mejoras a mi equipo de investigación.

- No habrá problema con eso – contestó Bulma.

- También necesito que me ayudes con un disfraz – comentó Gohan con su rostro rojo –, Parvati es un personaje que la prensa ha hecho muy conocido y si estaré tras sus pasos, debo proteger aún más mi verdadera identidad.

- Puedo ayudarte con el traje y también un transformador de voz – dijo con una sonrisa Bulma.

- Muchas gracias Bulma – Gohan aun sentía su rostro avergonzado – lamento quitarte tu tiempo con esto.

- No te preocupes Gohan, sólo me tomará una hora, mientras los chicos juegan.

- Disculpa que te pregunte Bulma, pero no he visto a Vegeta ¿Se encuentra entrenando? – preguntó el muchacho

- Tú sabes, aún sin tu padre, Vegeta sigue intentando ser Vegeta – mencionó la mujer melancólica.

Luego de una hora, Gohan se encontró con un reloj que Bulma construyó para él y que colocó en su muñeca. Bulma le indicó que si apretaba el botón rojo ubicado al lado derecho, un traje verde cubriría su cuerpo, con una capa roja y un casco que distorsionaba su voz para evitar que fuese reconocido. El botón azul a su lado volvía sus ropas a la normalidad. Gohan agradeció a la amiga de su padre y fue a dejar a su hermano a la casa de su madre. La noche comenzaba y él seguiría su rutina, ir a los bares para algún día encontrar al asesino de su padre.

* * *

><p>Videl se encontró con Erasa en el aeropuerto de la Capital del Oeste. Su amiga no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuese de su matrimonio con un hombre mayor, un beisbolista que conoció en una fiesta, de nombre Yamcha. Después de un rápido romance el hombre le propuso matrimonio y ella no dudo en aceptar. Erasa hablaba acerca de lo bien que le hacía estar enamorada a su vida y de lo feliz que era ahora. Videl no entendía como Erasa tenía esa necesidad por estar con alguien cuando ella estando sola se sentía perfecta. Tenía la libertad para continuar con el legado de su madre, algo que ninguna persona podría entender.<p>

- Y lo más importante – decía Erasa emocionada – es que como sé que no tienes pareja para mi matrimonio ya que no iras con Shapner, te he conseguido una cita.

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritó la pelinegra - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Videl – su tono de voz tranquilo y comprensivo salió a la luz – todos tenemos un alma gemela esperando por nosotros en algún sitio, no te niegues a encontrarla.

- Yo no me niego a encontrarla – respondió Videl – porque yo no tengo alma gemela.

- Todos las tenemos y quizás sea el chico que invite para ti – contestó finalmente la rubia giñando un ojo a su amiga – mañana cenaremos con él, permítete conocerlo.

En casa de Erasa, Videl dejó sus maletas en la habitación que su amiga reservó para ella y decidió ir a tomar un trago, después de todo, mañana empezaría a hacer su trabajo. Un hombre llamado Pilaf poseía parte de la colección de las esferas del Dragón, artículo de gran valor que se creía que al tener la colección completa, un deseo que tuvieses se haría realidad. Videl no creía en la leyenda, sin embargo estaba decidida a dar su golpe dentro de las próximas semanas para entretenerse antes de su robo a la Corporación Capsula.

* * *

><p>El bar Shenlong era conocido entre la gente de la Capital del Oeste. La mayoría de los jóvenes iban ahí en sus noches de diversión. El dueño del local y barman del mismo, Piccolo, había sido parte de la mafia y se retiró unos 15 años atrás. Alcanzó a conocer al padre de Gohan antes de su muerte, por lo que ayudaba al muchacho en su búsqueda de información por el bajo mundo. Piccolo sabía que como todos los jueves, Gohan iría a verlo. No había conseguido mucha información. Vio llegar al muchacho alto y sentarse en la barra, como cada jueves.<p>

- Señor Piccolo – saludo Gohan al dueño del bar - ¿Tiene algo para mí? – la pregunta se repetía todas las semanas.

- No mucho me temo joven Gohan – la respuesta de Piccolo varío esta semana dando esperanza al joven, ya que no era un nada como las veces anteriores – he averiguado que quien mató a su padre es la misma persona que mató a la anterior Parvati.

- ¿Anterior Parvati? ¿Ha existido más de una? – preguntó incrédulo Gohan.

- Las Parvati provienen de unos 200 o 300 años atrás – contó Piccolo – las madres entrenan a las hijas para que sigan la tradición familiar. La Parvati anterior murió asesinada hace 3 años y se cree que por la misma persona que mató a tu padre. Es probable que la Parvati actual tenga información del asesino.

- Parvati jamás me ayudaría a encontrar al asesino – se lamentó Gohan bajando la vista.

- No pierdas la esperanza aún – dijo el hombre de piel verde mientras servía una copa.

Ante las palabras de Piccolo, Gohan levantó su vista y vio hacía la entrada del pub y lo que vio lo dejo atónito. Una hermosa mujer de grandes ojos azules y largo cabello negro ingresaba al lugar y se dirigió a la barra. Vestía un vestido azul que combinaba a la perfección con su mirar. Sus movimientos suaves al caminar tenían a Gohan impresionado. La muchacha se sentó a su lado y pidió un Martini, mientras miraba a su alrededor como buscando una señal. A Gohan le basto ver sus ojos para encontrar en ellos la señal que él buscaba. Jamás podría sacar de su mente esos ojos azules.

* * *

><p>hola! siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no estoy por estos lados... De hecho, este capítulo estaba casi listo hace tres semanas, pero como me queme mi mano derecha no había podido escribir, tenía unas vendas gigantes que envolvían mis manitos. Ahora estoy de vuelta! y a los lectores de Mnemosine, mañana estará el último capítulo!.<p>

Espero les guste este fic, ya que es diferente a la romántica Mnemosine, son capítulos más largos y con más acción. Quise probar a una Videl que en vez de chica justiciera, fuese una ladrona profesional que con el tiempo cambiara (para bien o para mal chan chan!) y un Gohan encargado de perseguirla, invirtiendo los papeles en que ella lo perseguía. Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o lo que sea, es bienvenido :D. Este fic además se demorará más en subir y será más largo, espero estar cada dos o tres semanas actualizando.

Gracias a quienes leeran este fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Criminal_**

_Por: Yuki Nekoi_

Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (Aunque no me negaría si Gohan fuese mío). Hago esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Videl entró al bar Shenlong que su amiga Erasa le había recomendado. Su amiga no la acompañó ya que al día siguiente iría a escoger en la mañana el modelo de vestido para su matrimonio, aunque de todos modos, Videl prefería ir sola. No era muy sociable desde la muerte de su madre y la única amiga que tenía era Erasa. Mucha gente se le acercaba desde que su padre se convirtió en el campeón del mundo, pero la mayoría era por interés o por conseguir fama. Conoció a Erasa en la secundaria, luego de defenderla de un chico que había invitado a salir a su amiga y ante la negativa de la chica, él intento golpearla sin notar como una pequeña de ojos azules se le acerco con el puño en alto. El golpe que Videl le dio logró derrumbarlo. Al escuchar quejidos varios curiosos se acercaron pensando que habían golpeado a Videl y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir las habilidades de la hija del campeón. Desde aquel día Erasa no se separó más de Videl, logrando con el tiempo ganar su amistad.<p>

Al entrar al bar vio a un joven cuyos ojos de color negro la observaron. Lo encontró bastante guapo y caminó hacía la barra donde él se encontraba. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella al ver a ese muchacho. Nunca había tenido novio o algo similar, nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar con un hombre y tampoco se había enamorado alguna vez, ya que ello podría poner en riesgo su secreto, pero aquel joven con cara inocente hizo que la tierra temblara con su mirada. Pidió un Martini al barman esperando que el chico misterioso le hablara.

- Disculpa – una voz masculina con un toque de nerviosismo sorprendió a Videl – mi nombre es Gohan y quería saber si puedo sentarme aquí a tu lado – "_tonto, ya estas sentado a su lado, no demuestres que no sabes de estas cosas" _pensó el hijo de Goku.

- ¿Quieres invitarme a un trago? – preguntó Videl adivinando los pensamientos del joven a su lado al notar su timidez.

- Bueno…si – dijo Gohan apenado.

- Te advierto que no bebo cualquier cosa – Videl retó a Gohan mirándolo con fuerza.

- Piccolo – llamó el pelinegro al Namek – tráeme una botella de tequila para mí y para… - Gohan recordó que no conocía el nombre de la chica.

- Videl – respondió la muchacha – mi nombre es Videl.

- Pero Gohan – contestó Piccolo – tú no bebes alcoh… - el barman no alcanzó a terminar la frase al ver la mirada amenazante que Gohan le regaló, alejándose del lugar para buscar lo que el chico le pidió con una sonrisa en los labios al ver por primera vez al joven acompañado y volvió trayendo lo encomendado con los correspondientes vasos.

- Muy bien Gohan – dijo la muchacha tomando su primer corto – es un gusto conocerte.

* * *

><p>Gohan abrió los ojos de manera molesta, su cabeza no dejaba de doler y el sonido más mínimo le molestaba. Sentía un extraño sabor en su boca y tenía un olor diferente, similar al de Muten Roshi.<p>

- Creo que ayer bebí de más con Videl – se lamentó el muchacho intentando abrir sus ojos.

En ese instante tuvo una imagen que lo perturbó, él y la chica besándose en su habitación. Se sentó rápidamente y constato que se encontraba en su departamento y no había nadie alrededor. Dio un profundo suspiro creyendo que fue un sueño y en cuanto se disponía a dormir nuevamente se fijó en un sobre al costado de su cama. Lo miró con cuidado y abriéndolo, se dio cuenta que era una carta de Videl.

_Gohan:_

_Al parecer bebimos demasiado ayer y lo que pasó se nos fue de las manos. _

_Saludos._

_V._

Gohan trato de analizar sus recuerdos de la noche anterior sin resultado. Su última memoria era estar con Videl tomando en el bar, luego bailaron un poco hasta que él le propuso ir a su departamento y ella aceptó.

- ¡Un momento! – Gritó Gohan incorporándose de la cama - ¡No puede ser! Ella vino a mi departamento y … - palideció el detective al tener una obvia conclusión de lo ocurrido con la hermosa muchacha- ¡Kamisama! Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo.

Se fijó mejor en su habitación y vio su ropa esparcida por todo el lugar, las sabanas revueltas y la carta de la chica, volviendo su rostro del mismo color que un tomate.

* * *

><p>- Agente Krillin – dijo un policía corriendo a la oficina del contacto de Gohan – hemos recibido una nota esta mañana de parte de Parvati.<p>

- ¡¿Qué dices? – gritó sobresaltado el retirado hombre de acción – ¡Parvati jamás se ha comunicado con nosotros!.

- Esta mañana hayamos esto en el cuartel – menciona entregando un sobre a Krillin – es la firma de Parvati junto con su símbolo.

- Muchas gracias – decía Krillin estrechando la mano de aquel hombre, mientras se convencía que la carta era real.

La chica entró sigilosamente en el departamento de Erasa tratando de pasar desapercibida. Sus habilidades al parecer no eran muy eficaces cuando tenía resaca, ya que Erasa la esperaba a la entrada de la habitación que debío dormir Videl.

- Cama vacía sin ser ocupada, maquillaje corrido, pelo desordenado, ropa de la noche anterior – decía Erasa analizando a su amiga - ¡Videl por fin entregaste tu inocencia! – gritó emocionada la rubia.

- Erasa – habló la pelinegra con un gran rubor en sus mejillas – no ocurrió nada de eso, no molestes – añadió con tono molesto.

- ¿Acaso no estuviste con un chico anoche? – preguntó confundida la rubia.

- No quiero hablar de eso – menciono algo molesta Videl.

- Sabes perfectamente que no te dejaré en paz hasta que me cuentes todo lo que paso anoche – sentenció la rubia con una mirada atemorizante

- Muy bien – se sentó vencida Videl al lado de su amiga – te contaré que ocurrió con tal que nunca vuelvas a mencionar del asunto.

- Ésta bien – mintió Erasa, recibiendo la mirada de Videl que no creyó en sus palabras – déjame preparar un poco de café para que estés más relajada y la resaca se vaya.

La rubia fue corriendo a la cocina a buscar café de su máquina express de la Corporación Capsula, volviendo a los dos minutos con dos cafés calientes, entregando uno a Videl que casi se quemó.

- Conocí a un chico ayer – dijo Videl intentando sonar indiferente mientras bebía nuevamente un sorbo de café – tomamos de más y fuimos a su departamento.

- ¡Lo sabía! – interrumpió la rubia súbitamente.

- No lo sabes – la miró con reproche Videl – no ocurrió nada de lo que imaginas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confusa su amiga.

- Él se durmió – Erasa casi se desmaya al escuchar a su amiga – y como estaba ebria me quede a dormir en su sillón hasta la mañana – dijo tomando otro sorbo de café.

* * *

><p>Krillin analizó por décima vez consecutiva la carta. Aún le resultaba increíble que Parvati se contactará con la policía. Sacó copia a la misiva para guardarla en los archivos de la policía. El original se lo daría al Gran Saiyaman para que investigue la veracidad de la carta. Tomó el teléfono de su oficina marcando un teléfono.<p>

- ¿Aló? – contestó una quejumbrosa voz.

- ¿Gohan, eres tú? – preguntó Krillin al no reconocer la voz del hijo de Goku.

- ¿Krillin? Si soy yo, Gohan – contestó la voz del detective – sólo tengo un poco de migraña.

- Pues te tengo una noticia que te la quitará de golpe – mencionó con una sonrisa en sus labios – se trata de Parvati.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Gohan.

- Nos ha enviado una carta avisando de su siguiente golpe.

- No puede ser – dijo Gohan incrédulo levantandose instantaneamente de la cama– voy para allá, estaré en una hora en tu oficina.

* * *

><p>Videl tomaba un baño en el departamento de Erasa, tratando de quitar de su mente a cierto joven de cabello negro con el que pasó la noche anterior.<p>

El muchacho no sólo era demasiado guapo, también tenía un extraño secreto. En el bar el chico le contó de su familia, que tenía un revoltoso hermano menor y una estricta madre. No mencionó nada acerca de su padre. Cuando Videl le preguntó por su trabajo, él la invito a bailar. Ella por su parte no habló mucho, se dedicó más a escucharlo. Las canciones del bar eran extrañas y demasiado sensuales a su gusto. El chico al parecer no sabía bailar pero con el alcohol que llevaban en su cuerpo no podía recordar con exactitud.

Videl se sorprendía al recordar que fue ella quien lo beso. No entendía que la llevó a besarlo, y sin embargo, fue el mejor beso de su vida, compitiendo con los que vinieron después. Él chico no era un experto, pero la ternura e inocencia que conllevaban sus besos la maravilló. Agradeció cuando la pasión llevo al muchacho a invitarla a su departamento, aunque se decepciono bastante cuando, estando en el lugar, él se quedó dormido. Tal vez el misterioso trabajo que tenía lo tenía agotado. Comprobó que Gohan estuviese lo suficientemente dormido y comenzó a investigar la habitación del muchacho. Todo bastante ordenado, demasiado para un hombre, los cajones cerrados con llave, lo que indicaba que ese hombre tenía secretos, pero lo que la sorprendió fue encontrar una de las tarjetas de presentación de Parvati en la mesita de noche. Gohan no parecía ser policía y no había nada que lo identificara como tal.

Videl recordó que en la entrada del departamento había otra habitación con la puerta entreabierta donde creyó dormiría el hermano menor del chico, a lo que él le respondió que no se preocupara porque estaban solos. Tratando de no hacer ruido se dirigió al pequeño cuarto y con cuidado ingresó al lugar. Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. Era un cuarto en cuyas paredes se encontraban recortes de diario de todos los robos en que Parvati había participado, algunos de hace 5 años atrás. El asombró se apoderó de la joven de ojos azules. Había dos opciones: Gohan era un sicópata obsesionado con Parvati, o era alguien encargado de investigar su identidad, pudiendo ser incluso el Gran Saiyaman, el famoso detective incognito que resolvía todos aquellos casos que la policía no podía. Videl sonrió ante la idea. Un nuevo reto llegaba a su vida.

Tomó de la habitación de Gohan un lápiz, dos hojas de papel y dos sobres. La primera carta sería para Gohan. La segunda, para la policía.

* * *

><p>Gohan acudió a la oficina de Krillin lo más rápido posible. La idea que Fénix hubiese escrito realmente informando su siguiente golpe lo emocionaba. Ella era como él, buscaba nuevos retos. Golpeo la puerta desesperadamente y cuando Krillin abrió la oficina, entró con una sonrisa en los labios.<p>

- Hola Krillin – saludó al bajo agente - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó emocionado.

- Vaya Gohan, al parecer este caso te atrae bastante – mencionó alegremente Krillin.

- No lo imaginas.

Krillin entregó a Gohan con cuidado un sobre que ha Gohan le pareció familiar, con letra distorsionada de manera intencional. Gohan tomó la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

- "Policía de la Capital del Oeste, estaré una temporada por este lugar y me he enterado que Gran Saiyaman me busca. No imaginan la emoción que siento de al fin tener un rival digno. La próxima semana haré una visita a Pilaf, a quien ya conocen por su paso en prisión. Él tiene algo que yo quiero. No quiero policías en el lugar, sólo al Gran Saiyaman. Saludos cordiales de Parvati"

- Es una persona muy rara – murmuró Krillin.

- Está buscando retos – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa – no imagina a quien se enfrentará.

- Ten cuidado Gohan – habló el agente de policía – las fuerzas especiales z te cubrirán.

- No necesitaré nada de eso, sólo necesito los planos del castillo de Pilaf… _Parvati busca las esferas del dragón _– lo último fue un murmullo que Krillin no alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Krillin.

- Qué me llevaré la carta para analizarla mejor, aunque por el papel no puedo saber mucho, es corriente, hasta yo lo uso.

- Parvati no deja nada al azar – terminó de decir Krillin.

* * *

><p>Videl había sido obligada por Erasa a arreglarse más que de costumbre para impresionar al hombre misterioso que su amiga había elegido como cita para su matrimonio. No tenía mucho ánimo de salir y conocer un chico, sino que en el fondo sentía ansias que Gohan la llamará y se viesen nuevamente. Se molestó con sus propios pensamientos. No debía involucrarse con ningún chico si no quería ser descubierta y ahora se comportaría como una dama, saludará a su acompañante y volverá a casa, siguiendo su vida habitual. Debía planear cuidadosamente su encuentro con el Gran Saiyaman con el objetivo de confirmar sus sospechas acerca de su identidad y que él no descubriese la suya.<p>

* * *

><p>Luego de la conversación con Krillin, Gohan se dirigió a la biblioteca de la cuidad. Desde pequeño su madre le enseño el hábito de estudiar y con los años encontró que el lugar era bastante agradable para despejar su mente. En la noche tenía la cita con la amiga de Erasa, pero sin embargo no podía quitar a Videl de su cabeza. Por otro lado, Parvati había pedido que él fuese su rival. Debía investigar la historia de Parvati, Piccolo le había contado la noche anterior que la anterior Parvati murió a manos del mismo asesino de su padre.<p>

En los periódicos antiguos existían unas pocas menciones a robos efectuados por mujeres, sin embargo, los que fueron investigados tenían a un sospechoso en común, sin importar la época, eran jóvenes mujeres a quienes se creía que entrenaban desde pequeñas en el arte de la lucha. Su rastro desapareció 50 años atrás, con la muerte de Yukino, la última Parvati conocida y que según la información obtenida, murió sin descendencia conocida. Quizas la ladrona que él perseguia tomo su nombre de estas jovenes. No, eso no era posible, su técnica era adquirida por la enseñanza de alguien más.

En los libros de historia encontró más información acerca de las Parvati, sorprendiendose a si mismo que nadie se fijará anteriormente en que eran una dinastía de guerreras tan antigua que se remontaba a unos 2000 años atrás, que en sus inicios consistía en robos menores efectuados por necesidad hasta convertirse con el tiempo en ladronas de elite, contratadas por gente acaudalada para robar a sus rivales tesoros invaluables y cobraban por sus servicios. Se transmitía de generación en generación los secretos, pero solamente en las mujeres. Si la descendencia era masculina, se acogía a una muchacha desvalida de la calle para entrenarla, ya que el vínculo no era sanguíneo, era de maestra a aprendiz. El entrenamiento comenzaba desde los 5 años y consistía no solo en artes marciales y defensa personal, incluía también formas de seducción de hombres. Una buena Parvati no solamente debía ser una buena guerrera, también debía ser una buena esposa y amante. La madre entrenaba a su hija hasta que estuviese lista, momento en el cual la madre se retiraba de la vida de robos, asumiendo completamente como Parvati la aprendiz. Muchas Parvati murieron por sus maridos creyendo que sus misteriosas salidas se debían a infidelidad. Pocas Parvati habían alcanzado el momento de vivir en paz.

Gohan observo su reloj y se acordó que tenía una cita con la amiga de la chica del centro comercial. Debía apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo. Miro sus notas lamentándose no haber podido encontrar más información que vinculará a las Parvati con su padre. Llegaba el momento de preguntar a Krillin acerca de los detalles de la muerte de Goku y su relación con la anterior Parvati, después de todo, la policía le estaba ocultando detalles.

* * *

><p>El restaurant se encontraba prácticamente lleno, la gente de la Capital del Oeste gustaba del buen comer y los restaurant eran bastante concurridos. Gohan no comprendía como existía gente que gastaba su dinero en comida que podía hacer su madre en casa pero alejo rapidamente de su cabeza aquel pensamiento cuando se acerco a la mesa en que se encontraba Erasa y vio nuevamente esos ojos azules con los que había soñado el último día mirandolo con asombro.<p>

* * *

><p>Volvii! he regresado por dos el día de hoy. Debo disculparme con quienes leyeron el primer capítulo de Criminal y esperaron todo este tiempo por la continuación de la historia. Después de publicar el final de Mnemosine, me dedique a mi proyecto de tesis. A penas lo alcance a terminar cuando mi netbook tuvo problemas y no encendió más, con los capítulos de Criminal guardados. Dos a tres meses me demoré en arreglarlo y reescribir algunos capítulos, compartiendo tiempo con mi Tesis de grado que debo entregar a fines de mes.<p>

Hoy recibí inspiración divina y me aventure en un fics de CCS. Me sentí culpable por Criminal y subí este capítulo con una especie de introducción a lo que vendrá. Quiero que Videl conozca la identidad del Gran Saiyaman para analizar la disputa interna que tendrán sus sentimientos. Gohan mientras tanto se mostrará confundido creyendo que se acostó con la chica, después de todo un poco de humor no hace mal. En el próximo capítulo comenzará la acción. Desconozco cuando actualice, siendo lo más probable después de entregar mi tesis.

Gracias por leerme


End file.
